


MSW?!(Mom Say What?!)

by lonewarrior



Series: Silly Snippets [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Acronyms, Another!, Crack Fic, Family, Fluff, Gen, Joke turned into fic, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewarrior/pseuds/lonewarrior
Summary: Texting acronyms can stump the best parents, even Frigga.





	MSW?!(Mom Say What?!)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Loki picked up the phone when it beeped. It was a message from his mom. 

Frigga: Your great-aunt just passed away. LOL.

Loki: Why is that funny?

Frigga: It’s not funny, Loki! What do you mean?

Loki: Mom, LOL means Laughing Out Loud.

Frigga: I thought it meant Lots of Love. I have to call everyone back!

Loki: Well before you go a little good news for you; I got accepted as the junior researcher at the Pym industry.

Frigga: WTF!

Loki: Mom, what do you think WTF means?

Frigga: Well that’s Fantastic.

Loki: …,Yes, of course…

Frigga: By the way, darling what do IDK, LY & TTYL mean?

Loki: I don’t know, love you, and talk to you later.

Frigga: OK, I will ask your brother. Love you too. :*

Loki: …

**Author's Note:**

> I think everybody has experienced some awkward texting experience once or twice. If you want, you could share. :D :D


End file.
